Dawn's Date
by dannyboy
Summary: Dawn goes on a date with the new boy at the school--set in season seven
1. Default Chapter

Dawn was extatic, Buffy had agreed to let her go out on a date. In a time such as this, when the first was about to possibly destroy the world, it was good for Dawn to have a little fun to take her mind off of all of it. She had met the new boy as soon as her first class started, it was his first as well. As the bell rang she asked if he needed her to help him find his way around and quickly found that they had all the same classes. So by the end of the day Dawn knew more about this one new boy than she did about any of the other boys that had been there all year. She knew his name was Drake Williams, he was seventeen, and drove a Mustang. She also knew that he had asked her to join him at the Bronze that night, being that it was a Friday, and he owed her for helping him around. She also knew that he was gorgeous, tall, and had the deepest eyes underneath his gelled black hair. When he had asked her out, she had freaked, mumbling a thousand things at once. When Buffy had dropped her off that night at the Bronze she gave her the motherly, "Be good, be safe," speech and left her sister to her own.  
  
Dawn entered the Bronze searching the sea of faces until she saw him. Drake was casually leaning over the pool table, playing against some very large man. Dawn approached him slowly trying to catch his eye with her very sexy clothes, but she didn't. So when she did reach him, she put her hand on his shoulder and softly whispered in his ear, "Hey there handsome." He slowly raised from his leaning position as he sank the eight ball, corner pocket for the win. He slowly raised his eyes from her feet all the way to her eyes and then looked deep into her gorgeous eyes. "You are, by far, the most beautiful thing God ever created." He softly laughed as he raised her hand in his and kissed it softly. "Want to dance?"  
  
He was straight to the point, and Dawn liked that. But something about him caught her eyes and then her mind. He stood before her, spiked brown hair, leather jacket, dress white shirt, with black slacks, with black boots. He looked eerily like Spike and Angel mixed, something that made her both laugh and feel quite attracted. She squeezed his hand and nodded yes, and as they walked to the dance floor, she found herself feeling oddly comfortable with him, especially as they started to dance to the slow love song that was on. He looked down into her eyes, and asked softly, "What do you do for fun around here? Not for tonight, but for future reference."  
  
"What makes you think there is a future," Dawn smirked as she talked, knowing full well she had picked her humor up from Spike.  
  
Drake stumbled across his words, "No, I..uh.well.not that I don't hope we will see each other again, just wondering."  
  
"I know," Dawn laughed, "saw an opportunity to make you squirm. Nothing much really, between school and slayin.. I mean sleeping, there's little to do."  
  
Drake's eyes flickered at the word slaying, he knew something Dawn thought, but then just figured the look was caused by the weird placement of the word. They stared closely at each other and Drake softly, and much more confident than his rambling moment from before stated, "Well, no matter. If I can somehow woo you, then I won't need anything else to keep me entertained. Looking in your eyes is quite fulfilling you know."  
  
"Wow, for someone that has known me for a whole day, you seem to have me felt out already." Dawn blushed at the unintentional use of a word that could be construed as sexual. Why did I have to say 'feel' she thought.  
  
Almost as if he was reading her mind, he looked into her eyes, "No, not felt you out yet. But, I wouldn't mind... just joking." Drake had found his chance to make her squirm as payback for earlier.  
  
The song stopped and a faster, more rhythm based song came on and they started dancing standing as close as they did for the slow dance. Dawn knew how to dance, mostly from watching Buffy, and knew what to do to make Drake squirm, or so she thought. Instead, she learned the Drake was a fantastic dancer himself. As they continued into the night they shared conversations about everything possible and Dawn was quickly falling for Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. Just as the two caught eyes and slowly started to lean in to kiss, Dawn saw a man leading a young girl out the back door and noticed that he didn't have a reflection in the adjacent mirror. Right as their lips touched Dawn pulled back, and quickly stated, "Hold that thought, oh God, please hold that thought." She quickly pushed Drake aside and ran towards the back door. Unbeknownst to her, Drake was following in a sprint.  
  
Dawn slung the door open and heard the girl scream, Dawn quickly ran to the corner of the alley and saw the scene. The vamp hadn't sunk his teeth into the girl yet, and if Dawn could stop it he wouldn't. She quickly shouted, "Hey let her go!" The vamp noticed the young girl standing alone with him in the alley and laughed.  
  
"Oh, more food, this night couldn't get much better," he laughed to himself.  
  
"Let's see," Dawn said meekly as the vamp approached her dropping the young scared girl. He underestimated Dawn, and when he charged Dawn grabbed his right arm falling and flipped him over. She landed with the vamp on the ground and her knee in his side. She quickly reached in her pocket, pulled out her stake that Buffy wouldn't let her leave the house without and quickly dusted the vamp. As she did, she heard a group clapping. When she looked up, she saw what she feared the most, a crew of vamps closing in on her and the other scared girl. Dawn quickly helped the scared girl to her feet and told her to run. As the girl ran around the corner she bumped into Drake with eyes full of tears, Drake asked her, "What's going on?" The girl just looked him in the eyes with fear and ran. So Drake hurried around the corner to find Dawn standing still in shock ready to face five vampires, on her own.  
  
Drake quickly walked up to her side and tapped her on the shoulder and then pointed at the approaching vampires, "Friends of yours?"  
  
"Drake, oh God, we got to get out of here!" Dawn had completely lost her mind for a moment. She was preparing to take on five vamps by herself. "I can't explain, but just know that they are not going to give us a hug."  
  
Before Dawn and Drake could turn to run though, they were surrounded. Drake looked back at Dawn and whispered, "I don't think leaving is an option, you wouldn't happen to have another stake would ya, vamps are hard to kill ya know."  
  
"How did you know about vamp." before Dawn could finish all five swarmed towards them. Dawn turned to Drake only to be more surprised. As three vamps approached him she saw him fling his arms forward, and swords appeared from under his jacket sleeves. "Um, swords won't kill vamp." again before she could complete her sentence was stunned. Drake raised his arms and quickly swung, two vamps head's rolled, and dust flew. Dawn couldn't stay shocked for long, she had two vamps approaching herself. She turned her attention to one and gave a quick boot to the shin, as he bent to grab his shin, she thrusted the stake through the vamps back into it's heart. The second vamp on the other hand knocked her to the ground with a right hook. She fell to the ground and was helpless as the vamp straddled her, leaning down preparing to bite. Dawn heard a third slice sound from Drake's sword and then, right as the vamp neared Dawn's neck, he too met Drake's sword.  
  
Dawn lay on the ground watching as Drake flicked both his wrists, bringing the swords back under his jacket. She just stared in awe as he bent down to check her over. "Are you alright? What were you thinking taking on all those vamps?"  
  
"I wasn't, I was taking on one, then they all just showed up. Wait.. how do you know about vampires?"  
  
"Well, that's a long story. How do you?"  
  
"Sister's the slayer."  
  
"Oh, okay, maybe not such a long story. My mom was a slayer in the early nineties, she died giving birth to me."  
  
"Oh God, I am so sorry."  
  
"It's alright," Drake softly said as he held out his hands for Dawn. She placed her hands in his and caught his eyes with hers. Drake slowly picked her up and looked her over, "Can I walk you home? We could talk about all this stuff."  
  
"Sure. Like how did you do that cool sword trick." Dawn laughed as they turned towards her home. She held onto his hand as they rounded the corner out of the alley. She was thinking and then thought, 'now I know why he made me feel so comfortable.' 


	2. Walk Home

******Authors note: Drake said his mom was slayer in the early ninties and died while giving birth to him; that's impossible since Drake is 17. Drake's mother was the slayer in the eighties. Sorry for the mistake, just assume that that was what Drake said. Thanks*****  
  
Drake looked down at the hand he was holding and smiled, "Are you okay? You haven't said anything."  
  
Dawn looked up and into Drake's eyes and smiled, "I'm fine. Thanks, I mean, you know, for back there. Buffy would kill me if she found out about me trying to fight vamps on my own."  
  
"So your sister's the slayer, huh? I've never met one in real life. I heard stories about my mom from her watcher and heard tall tales from the vamps that I would kill and stuff, but never met one."  
  
"So your mom's watcher brought you up?" Dawn asked remembering Woods' moms watcher had also brought him up. "There seems to be a lot of that going on lately."  
  
Drake ignored the last comment Dawn had made and went on for a minute, "Since my mom died while giving birth to me though, I was transferred her strength and such. Her watcher said it had something to do with the fact that she knew she was dying and wanted me to live so bad, that she gave her everything to me."  
  
Dawn looked up to see tears in Drake's eyes and had to fight the tears back herself. "So you have strength, what about the other powers?" Dawn asked after giving Drake proper amount of time to process his sadness.  
  
"Oh yeah, like the fast healing and stuff, got it." Drake proudly stated.  
  
"So does that mean you are the first male slayer?"  
  
"No," Drake laughed, "Slayers are always female, since I was never called or nothing, I'm just a guy with powers. Like a vampire, without all the nasty side effects." Drake laughed to himself.  
  
"Oh." Dawn said knowingly. "How'd you do that sword thing?"  
  
Drake released her hand and stopped walking, he turned to face her and stepped back. Drake quickly flipped his arms forward, and snapped his wrists backwards. As his wrists flipped back, swords slid from under his sleeves and snapped into place. Drake's hands quickly came back, grasping the swords handles, he cut through the air beautifully almost as if it were a dance, and then crouched into fighting position with one sword out in front ready to strike, one closer to his body for defense. Dawn watched as he stood straight again and flipped his wrists again, sending the swords back under his leather sleeves. He then pulled back his sleeves to reveal two arming mechanisms that where shooting them out. "Simple machines can be so big in a fight," he laughed.  
  
"That's so cool, got anymore little tricks up your sleeve?"  
  
Drake smiled and looked her in the eyes, "Some," was all he said as he slowly cupped her cheek with his hand and looked for permission in Dawn's eyes to kiss her. He found his permission and leaned in and kissed her softly. The passion was intense but the kiss was very soft. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and Drake placed his other hand on her hip. He felt a large lump on her hip and when they softly pulled away, he pulled the stake from her back pocket. "Couldn't hold that thought any longer, sorry." Looking down at the stake he smiled at her and continued, "Look's like you have some secret weapons yourself."  
  
"Not as cool as yours," she laughed.  
  
They continued to walk home, and after a few more kisses and other random banter between the two they were at the front of the house. Dawn could hear the girls gather round the window and heard the mass of voices get a little higher as they all talked about how hot Dawn's date was. Dawn looked him in the eyes and asked him for another kiss, silently of course. Drake obliged and leaned down and gave her a soft goodnight kiss. When that concluded she saw something behind the tree there in the yard. "Oh, um, I think you may need to come in with me, there's some stuff going on around here."  
  
The figure stepped out form behind the tree and Drake was surprised and quickly started to snap his arms forward, but Dawn stopped him. He looked at her and she just shook her head no. Spike approached them and through his cigarette smoke asked, "Just who the hell ya think you are kissing my little bit?" His voice was angry, and Dawn could see his vampire visage slowly starting to come out. Dawn touched his arms before he could fully transform.  
  
"He's someone who saved my life tonight." Was all Dawn had to say to stop Spike's anger, "Drake, as I was saying, I think you need to come in. Talk to Buffy," she looked over at Spike and opened her eyes wider to make a point, "and to Spike about all the stuff that happened and who you are."  
  
Drake stood still looking at Spike with anger on his face, Spike stared back at the boy. Spike couldn't help but see something oddly familiar in the boy, his hair, his coat, something struck him as odd. Drake looked down at Dawn and whispered, "You do know that he's a vampire, right?"  
  
Dawn put her head in her hands and sighed, "This is going to be a long night of explanations. Oh, and Drake, you might want to be ready for the largest group of girls you have ever seen."  
  
Drake looked at her confused, and Spike merely laughed as he thought about this poor boy stepping into the mass of female humanity that lay within the doors. As they all turned towards the front door it suddenly struck Spike, 'Nancy boy hair gel, leather coat, saved her life..my god, it's Angel part II.' 


	3. Explanations and sleeping arrangements, ...

***Drake's POV***  
  
I walked in the door of the nice home and was ill prepared for what I had just gotten myself into. Dawn held my hand as I entered and walked merely milliseconds ahead of me. She greeted a large group of giggling teens that stared at me like they were hungry and I was steak. Also there were two guys staring at me confused, a red headed beauty, an older more business like man, and a gorgeous blonde with beautiful eyes. I was sizing the room up when I heard Dawn speak aloud to the group very fast trying to explain the nights events to everyone, "Okay, I know you're all wanting to know why I brought my date home, but it's a long story so I'll tell the whole group later. Right now Buffy, we need to do the scoobies meeting thing." With that the girls went back to jabbering between each other glancing back at me, I think I heard them say I was cute and heard the red head whisper to the older man that I looked like someone named Angel.  
  
Dawn led me into the kitchen of her home followed by the vampire in the trench coat, Buffy (I figured out), two of the three males in the room, and the red head came in holding another brunettes hand and shared a quick kiss. I looked around the room kind of uncomfortable cause I was the center of attention, but oh well, if I like this girl I guess I'll have to stick it out.  
  
***Storyview***  
  
Xander walked to Spike's side and tried to figure out why he was wearing the scowl he hadn't seen since he was evil. Willow and Kennedy sat down at the island counter along with Buffy. Giles stood in the back next to the sink. Buffy stood with her back on the table. All looked anxiously at Dawn and this handsome young man. Buffy was joined by Spike and Xander against the counter. Dawn and Drake stood in front of them waiting for everyone to get settled. Dawn looked at Buffy and started, "Ok, here's the thing, we were out and sorta got into a thing with some vamps. He saved my hide," pointing at Drake, as she said that she gave him a smile and quick look saying I could kiss you right now, "then we started talking about how he knew about vampires and he dropped the bomb. Sweetie, think you can tell them the rest," Dawn asked as she looked him in the eyes again almost apologetically, "wouldn't want to get it wrong."  
  
Drake took a step forward and put on a confident face, hoping that he wouldn't cry again, it was bad enough in front of Dawn, but not in front of all these people. He looked at Dawn as he spoke so he would feel more comfortable, "Ok, yeah. Um..my mom was a slayer in the early eighties, and well..um..she died giving birth to me. Her watcher raised me and trained me and such. The twist is that since she died giving birth to me, I have her powers, something about her giving me her all so that I could live, it was prophecied about in a book somewhere. Anyways, I came to Sunnydale for God knows what reason, hellmouth's aren't my ideal home. But something drew me here and to her," Drake said as he looked at Dawn with a smile and kissed her hand. "When we were at the Bronze she noticed a vamp taking a girl out the back, by the time I caught her she had him dusted and was getting surrounded by a group. So, I went back into fighting mode and helped out."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, she really didn't know where to start. Two slayers son's in such a short time. She had so many thoughts rushing through her head that she was getting lost: Dawn got in over her head, Slayers can have lives, we could use his help... She looked at Dawn and decided to go with her motherly instinct first. "Sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
Dawn nodded her head, "Thanks to Drake, I froze when I saw the group. I helped the girl I saved get up and told her to run and when I did, I went blank. That is until he showed up, he tried to get us to leave but it was too late. He dusted two before I could finish a complete sentence, with his swords. Then I staked one, and got clocked by the other," pointing to the bruise on her cheek, "but before he could finish me Drake swooped in and dusted him too. For a bonus, he almost dusted Spike after he walked me home," she finished with a giggle.  
  
"Hey, bloody boy couldn't have taken me," Spike said almost sounding hurt at Dawn's backing of someone other than himself. Before he could say anything else, Drake had snapped his right wrist and had a sword at Spike's neck.  
  
"I'm still not sure why I shouldn't," Drake said looking into Spike's surprised and almost happy eyes.  
  
"Cause he is a good guy," Dawn started, "he has a soul. He was a good guy before, but now he really is one. He is a big help to us, and he's my bestfriend."  
  
"I like the boy," Spike sang almost joyfully, "maybe we could have a go."  
  
Drake snapped his wrists back and thought for a second, "Spike..I've heard of you. You killed the slayer before my mother."  
  
"Yes, I did just that," Spike remarked with very little of the joy he had expressed before.  
  
"My mother said you fought very well, at least that's what her watcher said. Why didn't you ever try to kill her?"  
  
"I did it back in the day, just to prove I could. There was no one to prove it to at the time, I had done my do when I did off Woods' mum. Sides, your mum kicked my ass."  
  
"Woods' mom? So you know the son of the slayer you killed?"  
  
"Yeah, he tried to kill me. Tall man, black, bald, really resourceful in a fight."  
  
"So he tried to kill you, did you kill him?"  
  
Dawn broke into the conversation here, as everyone elses eyes were locked on the two waiting for something to happen, Spike didn't like to be grilled with questions. "No, he didn't. He bit him, but didn't kill him. He understood his pain, but knew that he was needed to stop the coming apocalypse, so he couldn't let himself die yet."  
  
"Apocalypse?" Drake asked almost as he realized that's why he was drawn here.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy started, "the big one. The First Evil has decided that it was time to make all the world it's playground. It's killing off the slayer line, trying to destroy us. He killed most of the potentials, the girls you met before are potentials. I'm the slayer..well a slayer, Faith is one too, she's upstairs. Long story. This is Spike, who you just shared your moment with. He's good in a fight," and in bed she thought, "then this is Xander, he's our heart. Then Willow back there is my bestfriend and one powerful wicca, along with Kennedy who is a potential. Last but not least, that's Giles, my watcher."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Drake softly said with a nod of his head, "and I do mean you all," he finished looking at Spike.  
  
"So what's with the powers being given to you? Does that make you a slayer yourself?" Andrew asked as he poked his head in the door from where he was eavesdropping.  
  
"I'm not a slayer, only females can be slayers, I just have power. I guess that's why I'm here."  
  
Buffy nodded her head, "You haven't fought any robed guys with no eyes have you?"  
  
"Yeah, some of those guys attacked me last week before I moved. There were five of em, hard fight, if it wasn't for my shotgun I would've lost."  
  
"You carry a shotgun?" Buffy asked with a slight grin.  
  
Drake opened up his coat to reveal a sawed off shotgun hidden in his coat along with a stake in his inside pocket. "Can't be too careful, sides, a good scatter shot will kill most demons," he finished with a laugh and almost looked as if he was reliving a thousand memories at once.  
  
"Wait," Dawn asked, "I danced with you for over an hour and never felt anything."  
  
Spike's eyes went wide, "Why would you be dancing that close for?" He slowly rose looking at Drake again, mad like when he saw them kiss.  
  
Buffy laughed, looking at Spike knowing that he must really love Dawn, "Down boy." Was all she said before continuing. "So, where you staying?"  
  
"Some crummy hotel on the outskirts."  
  
"Well that won't do. Since you have powers, and apparently fight on the right side, I think we can help you, if you can help us." Buffy said trying to be general Buffy.  
  
"How's that?" Drake asked.  
  
"Big battle coming, you have slayer power, we need to stick together. You fight with us, you can stay with us." Buffy finished trying to look tough, but came off funny looking.  
  
Drake smiled and looked at Spike, "Never pass up a good fight."  
  
"Good, we could use another trainer too, so tomorrow we'll get you started. Tonight we'll just have to figure out were you can crash. Oh, and I guess school's going to have to wait." Buffy stated looking at Dawn who was joyful and at Drake who didn't seem to care as much about school.  
  
"He can stay in my room," Dawn said quickly and started to drag Drake out of the kitchen.  
  
Spike stood up, his eyes blazing, "The hell he will, over my dead body."  
  
Drake turned with a gleam in his eye, "I know the whole Dawn's room thing isn't happening, but maybe I can do something about the whole dead body thing. What do you say we step out back and spar for a bit?"  
  
Spike's eyes lit up and he noticeably eased, he looked at Dawn and laughed, "Bit, can I burrow you're boy for a while?"  
  
Dawn laughed, "Gosh Spike, never knew you swung that way."  
  
As Drake and Spike stepped out the backdoor everyone laughed at Dawn's quick quip. Then Buffy went to her sister's side at the window watching Drake and Spike fight. Impressive speed and power were being displayed by both, both had discarded their coats, and Drake had taken off his swords as well. Buffy's eyes lit up with recognition, "My God Dawnie, do they not look alike?"  
  
"Honestly, thought he looked more like Angel myself," Dawn laughed, "but they fight just alike."  
  
They watched as the two danced around each other, both with the same cocky swagger and fluid movement. Dawn looked at Buffy, and Buffy looked at Dawn, they sighed as they walked away from the window, knowing their men would be out there all night. Buffy quickly looked at Dawn before she could walk away, "Mine's cuter."  
  
Dawn looked back with the young eyes Buffy hadn't seen in years and laughed, "Uh uh." 


	4. Eavesdropping

Drake and Spike had used there 'sparring' as bonding time, and when forced to sleep in the basement together in adjacent army cots they didn't seem to mind. In fact, when Dawn snuck to the door to make sure they weren't killing each other down there, she discovered them talking.  
  
"So basically what you're saying is, is that you're good now because of a fluke?"  
  
"Well yeah, I guess. Sodding army boys chipped me, but then everything started making sense when I was fighting with Buffy and the gang."  
  
"So, does she love you? I mean, you got your soul for her and everything?"  
  
"No mate, she can't love me. She gave her heart away a long time ago to a person I hate more than anything. Bloody sire, stupid bloke, with his nancy boy hair gel and brooding. You remind me of him in a way."  
  
"Angel," Drake had said before even thinking. "Sorry, pieced it together when I heard the red head say I looked like him. Wait, hey!!!! You hate him, what's up with comparing me to someone you hate? I thought we were working past the hating thing?"  
  
"Slow down there hoss, didn't mean to hurt your feelings, just saying. Some of the girls said that you look like me," Spike finished with a laugh.  
  
"Woe, big step up. Brooding pansy to Billy Idol wannabe.." Drake was laughing.  
  
"Point of fact," Spike started, "Billy stole his look from me."  
  
Dawn slowly walked away from the door with a smile, her best friend and uh.well.Drake were getting along. She went towards bed happy that she didn't have to worry about Spike killing him or vice versa.  
  
Back in the basement, Spike turned over and looked over to Drake, "You know the Bit was at the door didn't you?"  
  
"Well, slayer powers do have there perks." Drake smiled at his friendly roommate. Drake and Spike then turned their opposing ways and drifted off to sleep, both thinking that it was nice to meet someone who was similar to himself.  
  
Meanwhile on her way upstairs, Dawn came face to face with a descending Buffy. Dawn looked up at her with a smile and laughed, "Don't worry, he's safe, in fact they're laughing together."  
  
Buffy smiled wider than Dawn had seen her do in years, "Good, I didn't want to have to clean up blood and dust, not fun. Besides, breaking in a new love is not something I want to do again."  
  
"You love him?" Dawn asked with a smile. When Buffy didn't answer she laughed as they both walked back towards their rooms, "Bout time you admitted it."  
  
The next day in the basement training..  
  
"Watch your left," Drake screamed as Spike swept two potentials legs out. "Woe, not as slayeresque as I thought."  
  
The training session had turned into a full scale sparring session with Drake and Spike taking on all eight of their potentials. Drake had quickly taken his four down and out with shots that he controlled to the point that they wouldn't bruise..too bad. Spike on the other hand, had hardly hit the girls, instead he would maneuver around their weak attempts at lunges and fake a bite to the neck. The session had went on for hours before Buffy finally came down the stairs to relieve her potentials.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike then at Drake, and a wicked grin crossed her face. "I have a proposition for you both. If you all are up to it that is."  
  
Drake and Spike smiled at the other, and Spike quipped, "You know me slayer, up for almost anything."  
  
"Well, this isn't violence related," Buffy explained, "Dawn and I want a night off, and if you two are willing, we want to go dancing."  
  
"So basically, you want us to double date?" Drake smiled as he looked at Spike, his mind was racing back to the whole, she can't love me spill Spike had given him the night before.  
  
"Yeah, if you two are up for it that is." Buffy smiled, while sizing Spike up with her eyes.  
  
"Like I said Buffy, up for anything."  
  
A very loud scream of joy came from the kitchen as Dawn heard them agree. Buffy smiled and headed back upstairs to let the men prepare for the night. Drake turned to Spike and asked, "She can't love you, but she wants to be with you? I'm confused."  
  
"Don't worry mate, so am I, I stay that way." 


	5. To Dance or not to Dance

"Looks like dancing is going to have to wait for a while," Buffy said in a huff as she heard a scream coming from a graveyard they were passing. Buffy and Spike both ran into the graveyard hoping to fight off whatever it was in a hurry.  
  
"So, you think we should help?" Drake asked innocently.  
  
Dawn could see that he wasn't asking to help though, he wanted to fight. Something about slayer's she thought, nothing but the fight. She laughed to herself as she said, "Yeah, we can go."  
  
Before Dawn had had time to finish, Drake was running full force with Dawn in toe trying to catch up. When they finally caught up with Buffy and Spike, and it was full scale war. Buffy was fighting bringers, Spike was fighting bringers, as was Faith, who had appartently been out on patrol. They were trying to fight off over fifteen bringers by themselves. So Drake looked back at Dawn thoughtfully and reached into his coat, he handed her the shotgun and a box of shells. "Think you can fend for yourself for a minute while I help?"  
  
"Will do," she remarked, almost as if taking an order.  
  
Drake quickly jumped in and went to fighting alongside the three others. Dawn was watching, but noticed behind the four of them, was a terrified girl cowering behind a tombstone. She realized then what had happened, Faith had found a potential and was trying to protect her until she could get her to the house. So Dawn quickly ran over to the girl and asked her if she was okay. She only got a nod from the girl, but a nod would have to do for now, as she turned her attention back to the fight.  
  
Drake and Spike had fallen in side by side, fluidly fighting off four bringers each. Slowly but surely, they would kill one, Drake was first, with one quick snap he had broken the Bringers neck. Buffy and Faith had taken an opposite approach and pinned seven bringers between themselves and went to beating the holy hell out of them all. By the time that they had finished off theirs, Drake and Spike were just standing there watching with a smile. In the midst of all this, what was missed, was a bringer had snuck up behind Dawn and the new potential. As Buffy and Faith had finally finished their last Bringer, they heard the shotgun blast. They turned just in time to see Dawn reloading and standing over a dead Bringer, missing it's head.  
  
They all ran to the new potential, and Drake and Buffy ran to Dawn's side slightly after. Dawn stood over top of the motionless Bringer waiting for any more, "Tried to stab me, you bastards, come on, try to stab me again, I dare you."  
  
Drake and Buffy laughed as they watched her fury while she scanned the surrounding scenery for something else to shoot. Drake quietly stepped up to her side and placed one hand on the gun, lowering it down and taking it back. "Nice to see you can use this thing after all, I was afraid you would shot yourself in the foot."  
  
"Got lucky, I was aiming at his knee." Dawn said with a smile.  
  
Buffy took in what she had just said, looked at the headless Bringer and then back at Dawn, "Aim at all there knees from now on then, cause that's a hell of a shot."  
  
They all looked back at the girl that Spike and Faith had calmed, and then back at each other. Drake looked at Dawn especially and softly said with a chuckle, "Looks like dancing's going to have to wait a little longer than we thought." 


End file.
